


Last Dancehall

by puellamagikarp



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagikarp/pseuds/puellamagikarp
Summary: Because the world was ending soon, wasn't it? Who cared how wild we became.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based pretty heavily off of the song World's End Dancehall by Wowaka. I purposely kept a lot of things vague, but I think the piece as a whole is still relatively understandable?  
> Oh well. I was very tired when I wrote this, so please let me know if you see any mistakes. And let me know what you think, too!

  
They say when your body finishes struggling it relaxes, leaving your mind in a state of eerie calm as your heart slows and sputters to a stop.  
It was so solitary and listless– but the ocean was another realm, after all. Desolate and isolated from the familiar harmony of earth and soil, it was easily one of the loneliest ways to go.  
If land were to descend beneath the waters of our planet, wouldn't we all find ourselves drowning in this way? Or would the experience be warped– changed beyond recognition on the basis that it's now unremarkable.

Thoughts have always clouded my head, attacking me from every angle, bombarding me with emotions I can't comprehend.  
And she saved me, I think.  
The one thing we both knew how to do, a single shared, natural skill (as we're both rather talentless, worthless) finally put to some use.  
The only way I could bring myself back to the present, she soon found out.

We danced.

Always with reckless abandon; the world was ending soon, wasn't it? Who cared how wild we became.  
We danced, our bodies fluid and in sync, always moving, music guiding our every step.  
Because nothing mattered anymore. We were broken, battered souls, out of tune with reality.  
Out of tune with the world.

Her pale hand felt soft in mine, despite her hard, determined grip. Her eyes, always somewhat unreadable, held the same steel as her touch.  
"We might as well say goodbye," she said. Her lips formed the words with a slow sort of precision, like she was struggling with her grip on reality.  
"I suppose," I murmured in reply. I didn't want to– not at all– but this would be our last dance. It was only fair.

The wind whipped my hair into my face, the momentum of our twirling bodies only furthering the effect. We spun for what felt like ages, around and around, until our feet suddenly left the ground and never returned. And we plunged.  
She clung to me very tightly, her body so close that I couldn't tell which one of us was trembling.

We were descending too quickly, far to fast for me to revel in the moment and plead for it to last for the rest of eternity.

But I tried.

I tried because I'd always expected I'd drown if I got to choose how I'd leave this world.  
Fortunately, I found that this really wasn't so bad either.


End file.
